


Caught in the Act

by UnknownnobodysAltFics (Unknownnobody32)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Conversations, Awkward situations, BlackThunder - Freeform, Cap You Dirty Old Man You, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, No Strings Attached, Non-Graphic Smut, Not So Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Steve Doen't Have to Use His, Teammates with Benefits, The Team's Not So Clueless Anymore, They're Just Too Gorgeous Not to Ship, Thor and Nat Are Shamless, Thortasha - Freeform, Use your imagination, Walking In On Someone, flustered Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownnobody32/pseuds/UnknownnobodysAltFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor stands Steve up before their sparring session, Steve drops by his suite to look for him and soon notices something is amiss at Thor’s place.   His door’s been left open, clothes are strewn across the floor, and there’s groaning coming from one of the back rooms. </p><p>Captain America’s prepared to face almost anything at this point… well, anything but his teammates- Thor and Natasha -in the throes of getting it on. He’d be damning his super-soldier instincts right now if he wasn’t suddenly incapable of intelligent thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot and Bothered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098653) by [UnknownnobodysAltFics (Unknownnobody32)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownnobody32/pseuds/UnknownnobodysAltFics). 



> In the same universe as my other BlackThunder fics, meaning Thor and Natasha are involved in a casual yet occasional fling (that as of now isn't so much of a secret after all.)
> 
> BTW, the naughty content isn't too implied in this one, but since you're seeing things through Steve's eyes, there's a degree of tactfulness in his accidental voyuerism.

Steve had plans to spar with Thor after lunch though had been waiting in Thor’s training area for thirty minutes without any sign of the demigod.   He didn’t want to have to run him down, but Thor almost never kept track of the Stark phone Tony gave him, and with JARVIS offline for upgrades, searching him out seemed the only way to get in contact with him. Mind made up, Steve took the elevator to the other wing so that he could visit Thor’s living quarters.

Presently, he was about to knock on the door when he realized it was slightly ajar. With an inward shrug, Steve stepped inside and softly shut the door behind him.

“Thor?”He called out. “Thor, it’s Steve. Been looking for ya!”

He sighs, receiving no answer.

While deciding whether or not to leave or just wait, he happens to catch a glimpse of a trail of clothes scattered down the hallway.

Steve smiles to himself. He assumes Thor had been home after all and in a real hurry to change into training gear from the looks of it. Satisfied the mystery had been solved, he follows the trail, mentally cataloging the articles of clothing as he moves along—

           Thor’s jacket.

           Thor’s t-shirt.

           Thor’s sports bra.

Wait...what?  

Steve stops in his tracks, frowning as he steps around the red & gray racerback.

“Huh…” Well, that definitely wasn’t Thor’s _._

Before he could question it any further, he’s distracted by a faint clatter in one of the nearby rooms. Instantly, the solider goes rigid and he strains to listen.

“Thor!?” He yells once more.

Again there’s no answer and now he can’t help feeling in his gut that something isn’t altogether right. Quickening his pace, he tries to pinpoint the location of the noise, until he hears something else: a throaty drawn out cry coming from the direction of the den. He backtracks two cautious steps and hears it again, this time followed by a baritone sounding suspiciously like laughter.

Steve changes course and stealthily makes his way to the threshold of the den. His back is pressed against the wall for concealment and although the door is cracked, he can just barely make out rustling in the adjoined room.

Someone’s in there or at least two someones, and judging from the commotion, Steve is mindful this could possibly be the sounds of a struggle. And if that wasn’t enough, he knows in the back of his head that with JARVIS down –even temporarily- there’s a good chance the tower’s remaining security systems could have been compromised.

Almost subconsciously Captain Rogers reaches over his shoulder for the comforting weight of his shield only to realize he’s without it. Shaking off disappointment, he steels himself for whatever he might face behind those walls. Then, nudging the door open with a foot, he maneuvers sideways through its opening and...

...stands frozen, his jaw slacked in stunned surprise. Because there was Thor, alive and well.   _Very much_ alive and well by the way his tongue was ravishing Natasha’s mouth. And apparently, her mouth wasn’t the only part of her he was ravishing.

Steve literally has to remember to shut his _own_ mouth at this point because this was certainly NOT what he’d expected. Not Thor shirtless, sprawled out on an armchair with sweats pulled down his thighs; nor Natasha, spread across his lap, her hips rolling in sensual waves.

Of course, it wasn’t particularly shocking that Natasha and Thor were involved. What might have started as something discreet between the two had turned rather obvious, and though no one really talked about it, the whole team was aware of their casual fling. But actually seeing them going at it, in the flesh, that was more than a shock.

Speaking of flesh, Steve could feel his face begin to flush at the sight of so much skin. Natasha’s bare back is facing him and the only sign of her remaining clothes was the tank top rolled around her midriff and a discarded pair of underwear partially hidden under Thor’s heel. Between the dim lighting and whatever clothing not yet on the floor, Steve was more than grateful for the small amount of obscurity provided.

His train of thought gets derailed the moment Nat arches her spine, her husky keening more desperate than the cry he’d heard before. The whines grow muffled when the Asgardian’s mouth claims hers one more, yet those few needy kisses fail to quench her desires completely.   Grabbing a handful of blonde locks, she roughly jerks Thor’s head backward, breaking the kiss to steer him in her eager chase for pleasure.

Steve emits a soft sound of intrigued surprise. Something that arousing shouldn’t have been so amusing; his brows, however, had leapt into his hairline anyway. It was just so strange seeing this side of Natasha,   this raw, uninhibited creature both starving for touch yet refusing to surrender to it. While he’d witnessed her in several vulnerable moments throughout their friendship, this had to be her at her least composed.

Which reminded him, why on earth was he still watching? These were his friends for God’s sake and this is supposed to be private; except here he was spying on them like some Peeping Tom.

" _Or maybe 'dirty old man' is more accurate,"_ Steve thinks wryly when considering his actual age.  

Either way, he _should_ feel weird watching them. And if anything, he really ought to leave now, but he just can’t seem to budge from the entry or even glance away.

He tells himself it's because he fears any sort of movement could get him spotted. That he's preventing an embarrassing situation from turning worst and thereby saving his friends from mortification. In reality, it’s become equally transfixing and erotic watching them move together: Natasha writhing above Thor feverishly, fair complexion against the god’s golden glow. Her voice seductive and practically dripping lust as she speaks to him in Russian.

Thor anchors her with a large hand encircled about her waist and growls appreciatively as the grip on his hair tightens. Once his free hand slides down past her navel, all she can do is pant his name in a barely coherent string of praise.

From the threshold, Steve swallows hard, yanking at his suddenly too constricting shirt collar. If he didn't know any better he'd swear his asthma was flaring up again; instead he ignores the tightness in his chest and continues to watch, entranced.

Meanwhile, Thor is tugging her closer and rumbling words Steve doesn’t catch, low into Natasha’s skin. Her rhythm falters gradually as she lets Thor take over, him rocking into her while his hand continues to move between them, increasing speed. With every glide of his fingers her moans build in urgency and she clutches harder at his scalp.

How Thor's hair could've survived such passionate encounters, Steve would never know. But at last, Thor does something with his fingers that makes the assassin release her grip on his head and throw back her own. She whimpers, curses, then chokes on a gasp, Steve watching as her entire body appears to stiffen in Thor’s arms. Finally Natasha succumbs to her need on a strangled shout that rivals any before it.

Stilling, the Thunderer smooths his hand over Natasha's thighs and up the warmth of her torso to gently caress her jawline. She melts into his touch, a satisfied sigh escaping her, and they share a languid kiss before she pulls away to catch her breath.

This intimate yet surprisingly endearing moment leaves Steve almost considering ducking out right then and there if it hadn’t been such a risk of being heard in the quiet. He was fortunate they hadn’t seen him already and retreating now seemed a surefire way of getting discovered. Besides, Thor had the look of a man whose cravings were yet to be sated. A man who was only allowing a moments rest for his lover’s sake alone. Steve idly hoped he’d be lucky enough to make his escape sometime before they started round two.

Natasha eventually recovers after several seconds, her struggling breaths having managed to even out, though Thor can’t resist planting one last hungry kiss on her chapped parted lips.

"Thor..." She begins, voice hoarse.

"Hmm?" He murmurs.

"How long do you think Cap’ll stand there watching us?"

Steve feels his heart rate double on the spot. Did she just...?  She couldn’t have!

"I know not," Thor pauses to suck gently at the ridge of her clavicle, eliciting another whimper.  “Let us ask him, shall we.  Steven?”

Steve actually flinches when he hears his name spoken aloud. And you could imagine how badly he wished to disappear when Natasha swivels around and Thor glances up to pin eyes on him.

Nat grins and waves at him, perfectly unabashed, “Hiya Cap.”

A pathetic, choking noise escapes Steve's throat.

“Guys!" He blurts out, "Um…I was just... sorry…I...uhh...dammit!"

The Asgardian merely chuckles, looking far too amused for someone caught half-naked with his teammate.

By some miracle, Steve's next sentence is coherent at least. "Thor! I was looking for you.”

“Yes, well as you can see, I am a bit preoccupied.” Thor replies, stealing a playful moment to slap his palm against Natasha’s rear.

Hopelessly flustered, the poor soldier averts his gaze and continues to stammer. “But I didn’t! I… I mean, I really didn’t mean to-”

Natasha tugs up her tank and slips off Thor's lap and he follows suit, securing his pants around his waist and offering Natasha her misplaced underwear from beneath his foot. Steve darts his eyes down even lower and does his best to avoid staring.

When semi-decent, she sends the Captain a deceptively coy smile, “So, did you like what you saw?”

“No! Of course not. I didn’t see anything. Well ...anything much.”  He adds with a stilted cough.

"Come now! Have your five moments of gawking left you nothing?" Thor teases.

Steve's head snaps up, “Hey…wait a damn minute! If you both knew you were being watched, why the hell would you keep going? And how’d you even know I was there in the first place!?”

Pointedly ignoring the first question, Nat chooses instead to acknowledge the second, “Puhleeze! With all your heavy breathing, you were impossible to miss.”

“What!? I was NOT breathing heavily!” Exclaims Steve, mildly offended.

“You were indeed.” Thor confirms, “And by the sounds of it, you enjoyed yourself more than even we."

At that Natasha bursts out laughing while Steve’s face becomes more inflamed by the second.

"You guys can’t just… how can you crack jokes after this?! Normal people wouldn't...I mean, I saw you guys but you two stand here like nothing --"  Steve's scatterbrained lecture is forced to an end when his friends' snickering threatens to drown him out.

"Fine! You know what, why am I arguing? Why am I still here!?! I should go. Yea... You laugh it up and I'll go."  And so Steve storms out, half-dazed and embarrassed beyond words.

Both Thor and Natasha stare into the empty space where he had stood.

"We have either angered or frightened him." Thor comments with a hint of remorse.

"A nice mixture of both, I’d say."

“And with good reason, we acted dreadfully… dare I say,”  He hesitates, bending to brush lips against her forearm, “… positively wicked.”

Just to entice him, Natasha drags her nails along his waistband, dipping inside to graze above the hipbone.

“And if I wanted to be 'positively wicked' again?”  She asks, her tone flirtatious.

Thor beams at her, his expression the embodiment of mischief.

“I was never one to refuse a lady.”

 


End file.
